Night Out
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: Warning. FemSlash, GirlxGirl. Don't like don't read. Rapunzel and Mavis just want to see the outside world. They just happen to meet up...and fall in love. Please R&R. It's going to be good.
1. Nice to scare you

**A/N: So I wanted to write a story for these two, since no one else has. So for the third time this week, I'm writing a story that has a small fandom. So this is basically a love story between Rapunzel from Tangled and Mavis from Hotel Transylvania. I saw one vid on youtube, and fell in love. I've not been able to find another. So I might make one. This story is based on the vid in some facts, but not all. Any here it is.**

**Night Out:**

**Chapter 1:**

I quietly crept out my bed room, and down the stairs. I looked to my mother's room off to the side, to make sure she was asleep. I went to the window where I watched the outside world. Tonight, I would finally step outside; As long as I didn't wake my mother up. I wrapped my hair around a hook on the ceiling, and stepped on the sill. I looked down, wondering if I actually had the guts to actually step off.

I took one last look at the place I called home, and then jumped as I hung on to my hair. I quickly reach the bottom, but waited to actually touch the ground. I was actually going to do it; I was going to be outside my tower. The excitement practically over ran me. But there was also fear; Fear of the outside.

I gently put my toe on the ground, and that was all the reassurance I needed. I stood fully on the ground and let go of my hair. I squished my toes in the dirt and looked at the world from ground level. Then I ran for the secret entrance to the valley. I was so happy to finally be outside. I couldn't get enough of the air, and grass, and the moonlight.

When I reached the entrance, I looked back at the window in my tower. I saw no signs of my mother. So I slowly lifted the vines that hide the entrance, and walked out into the world. I was headed to see the floating lights that appeared every year on my birthday. My mother had told me they were stars; and would not let me out to see them. But tomorrow, I'd be 18; I was old enough to go out on my own.

I started to run through the woods, only to find that my 40-some-odd feet long hair, had gotten caught on the twigs in the ground, and braches in the tree. I tugged and tried to get it unstuck, but only made it worse. I had just about given up, when I heard something.

From where I was stuck I could see a valley, that's where the sound came from. At first, all I saw was a bat flying around. Then it turned into a girl. It just dance in the field like it had never been in one before.. I was in shock, and scared at the same time. I stepped back and steeped on a twig. I looked down and then back at the bat girl.

Only the bat girl had disappeared. I turned around and looked desperately for her. Then I heard a noise right behind me. I turned around quicker than before, tangling myself further in my hair.

"Hey there. I'm Mavis. What's your name?" The girl asked. Right after the words left her mouth I screamed.

**A/N: So I hope you like it. I decided to make it more than one chapter. So please R&R. I love to hear the opinions of my readers. So please fire anything my way. Just don't say it sucks or it's disgusting. I did warn of the femslash in the description of the story. If you don't like it, or anything like it….Then Why The Heck Did You Click on it! Anyway, I haven't gotten a back comment yet, so I really have to give props to my readers. Well look out for the next Chapter! ^_^**


	2. What's with the Hair?

**A/N: Kay, So I got 20 reviews for this, all asking for more, and many claiming that they have also seen the vid. That's really cool. I love you guys, you're all so supportive! I'm really happy, because this is my first femslash. I hope to continue until I finish. Also I'm not following the vid completely; I just got my idea for it. I'm sorry for taking so long, first I lost internet for 2 months…again. Then I got Married, So I've been busy. But here it is. Also this one is longer than the last one. I'm just glad that people are reading it. So here is the next chapter. It's in Mavis' POV**

**Night Out:**

**Chapter 2:**

I couldn't believe it; my Dad actually let me go outside. It was going to be my 118th birthday tomorrow, I would finally be an adult. I could go fly free as much as I wanted. I sored through the sky, dancing on the wind. I saw a field, and couldn't help myself. I landed and changed back to human form, and dace gleefully through the field it was amazing. I never felt freer.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap; and ran to hide behind a nearby tree. My heart raced, and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I had to mentally calm myself down, as I thought what could possibly have made the sound. More importantly, I was a Vampire. So why was I hiding. I looked cautiously around the tree toward where the sound had come from.

I saw a girl with beautiful long blond hair, only her hair was stuck around almost all of the tree branches and twigs. I felt sorry for her. She must have known that hair that long would get caught somehow. I wondered how a girl could keep hair that long so beautiful, I also wondered if she ever had spilt ends. After a minute of watching her tangle herself even more, I walked over through the trees to where she was.

"Hey there. I'm Mavis. What's your name" I said, as I neared her. She turned quickly when I started speaking, with a scared look on her face. It seemed that she hadn't heard me coming. Understandable, I'm a vampire, we're naturally quiet. But then she opened her mouth, and let out a painfully loud scream.

I covered my ears until she finished. She had fallen backwards to the ground, and had gotten even more tangled. I slowly walked toward, which made her try to back up, but couldn't because she was too tangled. I sigh and kneeled down to try again.

"Hey, I'm Mavis. What's your name?" I said again. She seemed to be slightly over her shock. She took a few deep breaths before looking me in the eye. She smiled politely.

"I'm Rapunzel." She said sweetly. She had a beautiful voice; it was like honey mixed with lavender. It was sweet, light, and gentle. She still seemed a little frightened, but she was being friendly. She tried to stand up, but was pulled back down by her hair. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Here, let me help you out." I said, as I slowly began to untangle her hair. She soon started helping too. It took a while but we managed to finally untangle it all. I could have done it easily with my magic, but I didn't want to scare more than she already was.

"Thanks." She said, standing up. She started to ravel it up. It seemed so troublesome; I wondered why she had hair that long. Plus carrying it like that wouldn't be very good. I tried to think of a better way for her to move around.

"Hey, why don't we braid your hair? It might be easier to move around that way." I said as she tried to leave with the awkward bundle. At first she just froze, then she seemed to warm up to me.

"Well, that might be better. That way, I won't always have someone to help me untangle it, right?" She said, turning around. She sounded more confident than she looked. She seemed like she was terrified of me. Were humans really scared of monsters….I'd always been told that humans just hated and killed us. Could they possibly be scared of us?...

"I know of a fast way to braid it…But you'd have to promise not to freak out." I said slowly. She tilted her head, and gave a curious face. Then she seemed to remember something and laughed aloud. I was startled at first, till I noticed how beautiful her laugh was. Soon she began to calm down her laughter.

"Sorry" She said. "I'm usually the one that would say that." She smiled at me. I felt more comfortable being with her by the minute." I'll show you mine if you show me yours…The freak out thing I mean." She said, almost daring me.

"Okay, but don't freak." I replied. I waved my hands about, wildly and fast in a braid formation. Within minutes, all the hair had been braided into a big, bold braid; that ended at her heels. There was a bead of sweat on my forehead from exerting that much energy. I sighed and wiped it away.

"There done. But I feel like it's missing something." With another bit of energy, I managed to bring flowers from the ground, which had been ruined in the tangle; and put them into her braid. "Better." I Sighed. Then fainted

**A/N: So here it is. Please R&R. I will post more frequently. I'll do a chapter a day until, I have finished the 5 ongoing stories I'm working on. Then I will Just post a chapter a week, and only have one story going at a time….Maybe…Hopefully….. Well Love you guys, Please continue to be supportive.**


End file.
